The day I almost got my revenge, I became the Governor's Butler
by blazbluespike120
Summary: I had a NORMAL life, with NORMAL friends, and maybe one douche in the group. I was just a NORMAL guy who kinda had a Vendetta against someone. And before I could get my revenge... Welp, I guess you have to read my story to find out.


_**Charlie Skitten/Mackenzie Moore**_

 _ **Edited by Jonathan "Conner" Steinhilber**_

 ** _Published by Joshua Evans_** __

 _ **The day I almost got my revenge,**_

 _ **I become the Governor's butler.**_

 _ *****_ ** _Publisher's Note*_**

 ** _My friend, Conner , asked me to Publish this to him. This is a story that does not follow_**

* * *

I wish today wasn't like any other day, but it is.

I go home, finish my homework, which I've never liked, and decided to go ahead and hit a ball with a iron fist.

I'm not that kind of guy to sit down and yell at the TV over a character's death in a video game. I haven't ever been that kind of guy. Not once.

Trust and believe that my nineteen year old brother, Siren, has a bad temper issue with the video games, I don't wanna even be in the house whenever I could hear him scream and curse at the TV, when in reality, you're causing the character's death youself. Learn the controls, Si. Learn them.

Then there was my younger sister, Melieka. She's the spoiled one. She had gotten her first phone when she was only eight years old, she's thirteen now and gotten tons and tons of upgrades and updates until the recent version of it, and they haven't made a new phone in over two years. Hey Mother, why do you spoil her so much? Is it because over the years you had me and Siren and wanted a girl so badly? Heh, wow. Okay. Thanks a lot, Mother. She shouldn't be any more special than us.

Lastly there's me, Carmine Morei , I'm fifteen, I've been into a lot of sports since I was younger, ever since then I've been following my father's footsteps on becoming a slightly famous sports player. And since being into sports, I've always wanted to explore more of Mother Nature's pathways, which obviously people nowadays, even Siren, calls me, "Carmination". Even my father always calls me that, I consider it a nickname then a joke insult.

Speaking about parents, I think my mother might file a divorce from my father. Not because of screaming or abusement, just because of not showing up to see us for certain holidays like, Christmas, or Fourth of July. Not even Father shows up or even sends us a message on our birthdays. I guess I understand why Mother wants to divorce him so badly. She's been sending him divorce papers nonstop, but once it got to the specific location(which takes about a couple weeks) wherever he's recently been at, he would possibly ignore it or just simply move to the next location by the time it got there in the mail. Just me personally think that Mother should find out his next location and then send it there next time, but I'd rather have Father avoid the papers and continue on his way. He does work after all to pay for our bills and fees for school, I have to give it to him on that.

So as normal, I'm hitting a ball that was left on the ground the previous day. The wind would blow the loose leaves down onto my caramel brown hair. It was Fall season. There would be mostly sports activities happening along, or tryouts at the moment.

I kinda had an interest in basketball, but I couldn't help myself to double dribble the ball, which apparently means illegal dribble, which meant I wasn't eligible according to Mr. Kascade, the basketball coach and, to my dismay, my Algebra teacher. (I hate the fact that he will continue giving me smirks and dirty looks every time I walk into class, I know I suck at the sport, give me some slack, or even bug off, man)

Then there was football, oh goodness, that was like a highway to Hades and his Hellish realm. Ms. Allien, the cheerleader coach, had to take charge until Mr. Zach got back from his vacation with his fifth wife. Ms. Allien obviously didn't know how to deal with the boys and their daily practice exercises (Running around, passing the football around, etc) and just made us to the normal push-ups and running till we all passed out from water withdrawals.

I wonder how the girls have it with her as cheering coach. Does she do the same thing, or have a different approach and more gentle on them? And to this day, Mr. Zach will be back in two months. Come on, Coach. Come back soon.

In all honesty, I think he should've just planned the vacation earlier before the last school year ended.

I wanted to try the other sports but school had put me in a weird position on a field with what feels like 100 lbs of homework loaded in. I didn't have any kind of freedom at home until I had all my assignments completed and my grades were in the perfect zone. But that normally took me about three-four hours. C'mon Mother, stop asking for so much. Being a high school sophomore is killing my plans and my schedule. (Not that I really had plans anyway, there was one thing of my to-do list for freetime, was just being a nature lover or when Siren isn't home I'd go play on his console in his room without him knowing. (It just all depends on my mood.)

Of course though, Mother will kill half of my time making me do chores around the home, although she has three kids herself, why couldn't she just assign one chore to do everyday and then make the other two do the same the next two days, alternating between us three! Actually now that I think about that idea, we'd still have to take care of the other kind of chores too, the alternating will be a little confusing, unless you're Melieka. I don't know what goes on the girl's mind. How in the world can she remember everything, right down to the last detail, when I can't even remember if I actually had lunch at school? Mother always assumes that I'm lying whenever I'd stutter telling about my day at school or where have I been. Slack off Mother, you don't need to be this harsh.

I'm sorry that I have a very little memory on certain occasions. Seriously. Siren has somehow got good memory, but fortunately not as good as mine. I can remember the keywords of what I'm told to do, however, he just sits around, forgetting after a second of Mother telling him to do just a simple chore, like taking out the trash at night. I'm actually starting to think he has a brain disorder. Or it could just be a fib he's using to get out of doing it. Ninety-eight out of one-hundred percent is when he gets out of doing it and I have to deal with extras. I don't understand why I have to clean the bathroom when it's his job. It's getting kinda old.

He started that fibbing technique when I turned about four. And to this day he still uses that.

I seriously don't know what's up with that guy's brain these days, and how Mother doesn't realize his capability to trick her old brain. I'd always keep praying for Mother to notice the technique. One day he will get caught. I just know it.

While I was throwing the baseball around in my backyard, I could hear dogs barking in the distance.

The world was just so peaceful.

Ever so slightly, the wind kept on breezing air in my face.

Why couldn't the world be like this? Calm, stress-free, and voiceless. To where we couldn't hear a single word. Heaven could communicate with Mother Nature to play a song with the trees.

But it's nearly impossible to have relaxations without having your crazy right side neighbor constantly yelling at their family members causing even more screaming. Also rumors around that the crazy right side neighbor has a Youtube channel. Now, I've watched a couple videos that was made by Mrs. Housewife and it's about my neighbor, who's legitimately insane. And for one thing, they do not have a "Blessed Family" as Mrs. Nolena says. It's always rare nowadays that Mrs. Nolena and her family that they will not ever ever everever EVER have a peaceful night or any time of the day.

That's why most of the day, Mother would just be out of the house hanging out with friends, or doing errands. I don't blame her.

Luckily tonight, the father had some stuff to take care of this evening, so that ended in a pretty positive note. I could just sit and stare at the sky, enjoying a little song the world has to offer me.

I'd normally don't show up to school rivalry games, but I was forced to go because Siren and Melieka basically dragged me to the game. Apparently we're going against Lynch Cross Private School, which is somewhat rare for a private school to join the sports games to be a rival against us, Jackston Dallas High School.

I'd have to admit that Lynch Cross is the school of my childhood bully back in elementary school.

Normin Abidele.

I thought we were friends, but instead he was using me as a punching bag. I could see the pale green eyes of hatred for me. His natural black hair would always be grown to his shoulders, and sometimes used to hurting my eyes by whacking them in my face. His face was normally pale with slight a bit of acne, but mostly always blazing red with madness. He once had a stitch near his eye where I'd almost poked his eye out with a pencil but I ended up stabbing near his eye. (A story I'd rather not explain)

It's been years since I last saw Normin. I kinda wonder what's new with him?

 _Are you the same bully?_

 _Has your appearance changed a bit?_

 _Is your personality different?_

 _Do you still hate me?_

My thoughts were interrupted after Siren slugged me in the shoulder.

It was my turn to order some nachos with my leftover allowance and I had zoned out to be thinking about Normin.

The guy running the stand was giving me an impatient glare and tapped his finger on the table waiting to write the order.

And to make matters worse, I find myself holding up the line.

"Hey kid, you gonna order or what? You're holding up my line." The guy said, looking grumpy and old with a fuzzy beard and slightly looking overweight, probably in his late forties.

I just stood there with my wallet, looking at the menu for the nachos.

"Someone get him out of my line before I lose my temper." Beardy said.

"W-wait! I know what I want, a plate of nachos with chili and cheese…" I said quickly handing over some of my money, $2.10 to be exact, to pay for the food. Beardy huffed and wrote the order and then handed me a tray.

"Next time, kid, decide what you want before you get in the front of my line! Next!" Beardy glared at me with a look that looked like he was gonna kill me.

I quickly hurried out of the line and went over to meet Mother and Melieka near the bleachers. My heart began to race around my chest, my face turning hot and red from embarrassment. This was a moment that was gonna haunt me for days and nights. I don't even think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

Mother looked at me, concerned. She pulled me up near her and pat my shoulder, she didn't know what happened to me, but I'm sure she'd ask Siren what happened. I honestly just want to get out of here and just go sleep in my bed, if I don't have jolting attacks in my slumber.

I didn't eat my nachos after that, so I wasted perfectly good money on food I lost my appetite on.

Melieka took my nachos, maybe it wasn't really pointless.

It was halftime, and our school was winning by a half point scored. So far I haven't seen my old nemesis, maybe his family moved away as he told me before the punching bag incident that left me with to two broken bones, in my right leg and my collar bone that have now healed in the past two years.

Mother and Normin's mom had a tight buddy friendship, thinking their sons would get along. But boy, were they wrong.

Because of the bullying Normin had caused, my life to be a living nightmare. I'd refuse to talk to any new children in school because of them. Thanks, ya jerk. Anyways, the only pal that still clings onto my backpack (literally) is a girl named "Zally". She's a really cool person that might share any interests and will talk to you about the topic the entire hour. I'd wish I knew more people like her.

We met at a local shelter for my community service hours that I needed. Turns out, Zally's family had the same plan. But regardless of the shelter, she wanted to work with animals, become a veterinarian after she finishes college. I don't believe I have a chance on making it to college after high school, it seems her family are totally laid back and allows what she wants to do. I'd wish Mother would allow me to decide what job I want, like Youtube. I'd get paid and receive awards for hitting a subscriber point. But I guess she doesn't think it's an actual job and I should be up and moving around constantly, killing my legs, every single day. Mother, why?

I was busy with the litter boxes of kitty cats almost gagging at the leftovers in the box, I was stuck doing this the remainder of the day while Zally actually got to touch the animals and feed them with her black manicured hands.

I could remember that one of the puppies got out of her cage and ran over to the litter box, where I was. I couldn't believe that dog had some speed and tackled me down giving me licks of affection. Now I knew that slobber was gonna be dripping off my face until I run to the bathroom.

Just letting the puppy lick my face slobbery, I see a girl with darkish blonde hair with baby blue dyed into it. She had a nose piercing on the side, a little diamond sparkled in the light. She was wearing a school uniform, which happened to be my school's old uniform they require for new students for the next two weeks until they're allowed to wear whatever they happily desired. Of course follow the idiotic dress codes.

"Wallie! Get off him!" The girl laughed at me still continuing to be licked by the puppy, who I assume the name is actually Wallie(I didn't see a collar on her). The puppy's ears perked up to the sound of her voice and then stopped licking me, and turned around, and sat on my stomach obediently. I couldn't help but do a smirk and small giggles.  
"Heh! Sorry about that, she's always trying to find a way to leave her pen." the girl bent over to grab Wallie away from me, which gave me a time to grab my cap and sit up. "Are you new to helping this pound?" she took a glance at me, her calm and blue ocean eyes sparkled in the lights around us.

"I've been to this shelter before actually." I awkwardly say. "This is where I got my husky puppy, Nicky" I stood up.

The girl kept holding Wallie and nodded with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet a old face, my name's Zally" She shrugged and petted the small pup, who kept nibbling at her fingers and squirming like a newborn child.

"..I'm Carmine" I said, nodding. I was already a socially awkward person to begin with, so I didn't know how to start a conversation, especially within the opposite gender. (Unless you're Melieka, it's obvious that I talk to her and I don't get so nervous. I'm used to you, obviously)

"That's an interesting name...who named you "Carmine?"" Zally narrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Uh..I think it was my father…I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I actually didn't know the answer. My mother never told me the history of why I'm named Carmine Alenick Morei. But now that I think about it, I think I need to look through my family history and see if any of my ancestors had this exact name and what it meant.

"It's interesting and a rare name. Anyways, what made you come and volunteer at "A Man's Best Friend" shelter exactly?" Zally took the puppy to put back in her cage, and I followed her.

"I come here in case if my school needs us to do more service" I zipped up my brown jacket and put my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah same here" She grunted in reply. "I just transferred from Forest Lake Academy"

"That explains the Jackston Dallas high uniform" I pointed to the girl's version of their local outfits. They've been voting on keeping the uniforms and make us wear them from now on, they have been attempting to get people to decline or accept the idea of school uniforms by sending stuff around school.

"Wow, you have knowledge, do you go to that school? I heard they lose to the only academy in the leagues of sports!" She gawked at me in surprise.

Not tonight though. Not this year! We were only winning by half a point. I hoped our school would finally take the trophy and just cheer on for months.

"Yes, I do actually...I have seen you around, isn't your name Rebecca though?" I scratched my head in slight confusion, mainly because she doesn't correct a teacher when she really goes by Zally.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can correct them anyways. They usually get mad at me." She spoke, in a slightly awkward tone. "So…"

I started getting curious, and then looked at her, then spoke in a clear tone, which surprised me on the inside. "Why do you keep asking these questions anyways?"

"U-Uh..just wanted to learn more about you I guess…" Zally sighed and shrugged.

"Well...you're mission has been complete" I joked using a reference.

Zally seemed to understand my random video game reference and let out a chuckle.

"You're a complete dork, Carmine. You know that. Heh, see you around in school, I'm not sure if we got the same classes but I'm gonna remember your face" She stuck her hands in her uniform jacket and turned to walk away.

To this day we've been best friends.

She's the only one I'd talk to around here.

But I'll never know if I'll get the courage to ask her out.

She'd laugh at my dumb references. She would joke right back making me snort sometimes.

And she is so pretty, but… I'm just a nobody, and she wouldn't want a nobody. Wouldn't she?

I mean there has to be a purpose of why she enjoys my cruel puns and jokes, and the way I laugh at her jokes. Maybe she likes me. Maybe not as more, but she still enjoys my company. I just hope my family doesn't find out about this, or else I'll never live this down. I just have that aching feeling in my heart telling me to go after that girl, ask her and confess. But I'm just afraid of getting rejected. I'm afraid that my heart would break… I love her, but I don't know if she loves me back. I'm so scared that she'll reject me, with a simple "No.". And telling me she might already be taken at the wrong moments.. There's someone I have to turn to, someone who's great at keeping my rants to themselves. Trusting them to keep my secrets within them.

That's when I realized, Normin Abidele is my secret keeper.

If only I could find him and see him around. Maybe plead to give me advice to impress Zally. Or if I can't find him around town, I might have to turn to Siren.

But then again Siren has told some of my secrets to my mother a few years ago. I hope he doesn't do that again, but I don't want to take a chance and end up being embarrassed, or even hurt because of Mother. God, she can be such a dog at certain times.

Final tie break down between us and Lynch Cross. I honestly didn't care who won. Our losing streak against that academy was four to zero. And that was throughout the two years I've haven't even graduated from middle school. Maybe that's the reason we're rivals.

It's probably because they always keep beating us. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I see him. I see my childhood bully, rushing right behind me, attempting to get me.

It's him.

Normin Abidele.

"Carmination!" He yelled and started putting his beefy arm around my neck area and started to noogie me, causing my hair to be spiky and messy. I couldn't help but to growl in reply.

"..Normin, heyyy… uhh..what are you doing here?" I awkwardly just stood there, letting his knuckles scrape into my head.

He continued to noogie me until he let me fall into the wet dirt.

"I'm here for Lynch Cross to kick your school's butt" He smirked at me, and just left me in the mud.

Well for one thing his jerky personality didn't change the slightest. He must've bulked up the meats because the last time I saw the guy, he had arms that could easily be mistaken for shoelaces, and now has arms the size of Hercules' arms. His hair had changed a small bit, it used to be jetblack but it seems he changed it to be an auburn brown, his hair looks short and styled with gel. He had a pair of shades on his head as well as a short sleeved Lynch Cross Cross Country shirt, and dark blue jeans. And it seemed judging the fact that I used to be taller than him, he had beaten me by a long shot. He used to be 5'0 but now it looks like he's 6'5", I'm still stuck in my 5'3 area. Tch. He's gotten more cockier too, almost acts like that rival in Pokemon LeafGreen.

"You haven't changed a bit ya dork!" He harshly pulled my arm and with my reply was again, a grunt.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Seriously. Anyways, you alright with talking for a bit after this game?"

The entire reason why I wanted to have a talk with him after the game was because maybe my school will finally win against the academy, I could possibly rub it in his lousy face. But it was mainly to check in and see what he's been doing, what cause the changes in his appearance, and maybe talk to him about the Zally situation.

He just stared at me for a second, then started chuckling, which I didn't understand what was so dang funny.

"Seriously? Why not talk about it now? Besides, we're gonna be on the bench soon. "

I wanted to discuss stuff later so I could rub it in his face of losing, but he was right.

"Uh...I guess so" I replied trying to wipe off all the dirt and crud off of me.

He just watched me wipe all the mess off. I swear, if he was recording that, I'll get him for it.

"Heheh, alright, meet here in twenty minutes" He smirked and walked away holding what seemed like a phone.

I swear to god, I'm gonna get that guy for what he did to me right now and the previous years!

I fumed for a while, then walked over to where he told me to meet up with him.

Lynch Cross Academy ended up losing to us because of several points being taken due to fouls as well as us beating them, which would have been 50-47, but they lost some points, so it ended up being 50-38.

I still waited for Normin to show up. I have no idea what

But then I heard a bit of yelling, sounded like it came from the driveway.

"What the-?" I began to say, then decided to head towards the screaming.

I saw Normin and a man arguing, a younger girl hiding behind the man.

The man seems to be in his mid-40s, and the young girl looks around 11 or 12. The man was yelling at Normin, seemingly angered about something. I wondered to myself if Normin did something stupid… again.

"What were you thinking, you moron!? Attacking my daughter like that!" The man shouted, then shoves Normin to the ground and walks off with the daughter. "C'mon Skye, I gotta head back to work. These punks bullying my daughter just because I'm the governor. Hmph!" Then he turned around, spat at Normin, hopped in his car, and drove off. I ran over to see what had happened.

"Dude, what were you doing?" I look at him, confused.

"Ehh… I don't wanna talk about it right now." He spoke with a rather quiet tone. It was rare that he ever spoke quieter than usual, but I knew something bad must have happened. That, or he just messed with the daughter of a seriously important individual.

"Why not? Did you realize who'd you messed with?" I had a shocked expression my face.

"No, actually. I assumed she was like the rest of us. A kid of a businessman or a lawyer." He shrugged.

"Well for certain you just messed with the GOVERNOR'S daughter, he's probably gonna sue you" I hid a smirk and a small giggle, hoping Normin didn't hear it.

He stared at me with a confused face, then a shocked face. "Oh, I did? Darn. Looks like my family's gonna get sued now." He spoke with a glump look, as he's definitely rattled by it. Heh, rattled. I love that joke. One of the first jokes I'd ever made with Zally, best day ever. I couldn't help myself, but I kept having uncontrollable giggling, getting louder each time to form a laugh.

"Hey, shut up, you punk! This isn't funny!" He shouted, as he gets up and punches me in the chest harshly.

"Well it's certainly your fault for what you tried to do… What were you doing to her?" I looked at him, my face looking concerned and kinda angry.

"Well, I was trying to greet her, but she ignored me and even shoved my hands away when I tried offering her a handshake, so I got pissed and struck her down with a punch to the chest. Maybe shy, maybe doesn't like other people, maybe even gotten narcissistic, doesn't matter. She has to stop ignoring others and just speak." He spoke with a neutral tone, as if he's accepting his fate. I looked at his hands and saw that his left hand was red and has a little bit of blood. Then and again, he did hit hard enough back then to make people bleed.

"Sure you were trying to greet her, sure" I replied sarcastically. There's never a time when he was nice.

"Seriously, I was!" He retorted back. "And it's not because of her rack, ya bugger."

"It's not my fault that you've bullied me when we were kids" I frowned and growled.

"And? You were naive enough to try to be friends with me!" He snapped back as he struck me in the face, leaving a giant bruise on my face. I ignored the pain that was beating on my face.

"I was forced to be friends with you! I had no choice! I never liked you to begin with, because I knew that you had problems!" I yelled, and decided to ball up my fists, ready to fight.

"Do you have any idea how bad it would have been if we weren't friends, huh Carmine!?" He growled, also ready to fight.

"How bad?" I replied, snorting.

"You would have been put in the hospital, and never got out because of the stupid people in there. In fact, you wouldn't have lived to get to middle school. Understand that?" He grabs my shirt collar.

"I do, I'd rather be dead then be friends with you" I snarled.

But I realized I should've chosen my words wisely.

He instantly snapped onto me and slugged me in the face harshly.

As predicted I did end up in the hospital the next morning.

But I found, sitting in a seat, the young girl from last night, staring out the window, a vase full of poppys in her hands.

I wanted to say something to her, but my throat was dry and sore, I couldn't speak a word.

 _Where was I?_

 _What happened to me?_

 _Where did Normin go?_

 _Was the girl watching me fight him?_

 _Am I dreaming…?_

 _Am I really dead?_

 _Does Zally know where I'm at?_

 _Is Siren, Mother, and Melieka worried about me?_

She stared at me, and places the vase down, then picks up a cup of water, and walks over. "Do you need help drinking this?" She asked, a slight stutter in her voice, but mainly quiet. However, I could hear it just fine.

"..Yeah…" I croaked a little and took the cup from her.

She places her hand under my head and lifts me up enough for me to drink it.

Her gentle turquoise eyes lock in with mine as she helped me drink the water.

 _She's nice.. But why was she here?_

 _Did she find me near the benches at the game?_

 _I thought she left with her father.._

She placed me down, pulls up a chair, and sits down. "Is there any questions you need to ask?" She spoke, ready to speak honest answers.

I knew she probably could only answer a certain amount, but of course my mind overflown with questions, I decided to ask the important ones.

"..Where am I?" I croaked again.

"You're currently in the John Hopkins Hospital. You're currently being treated for life-threatening injuries." She replied.

God dangit Normin… I just contemplated giving him payback. If he walked away free, I am going to hurt him. Just… why?

"The assailant is currently in jail, waiting for charges of assault and/or attempted murder." She said after a few moments. She looked down at me with a guilty look.

Heh, at least he didn't walk home free.

Rot in jail you dirty bully.

"Any more questions?" She said, staring at me, like as if she's reading my mind. But I know that can never happen. That stuff only happens in movies.

"Who are you…?" I asked her, taking another sip of the water and clearing my throat.

"My name is Skye Bishop. I'm the governor's daughter." She replied.

I nodded at her, kinda wondering if she already knew my name. I looked around for a name giveaway.

"Is my family here…?" I kinda had a small hint of sadness in my tone of voice, what if my family was worried about me?

She shook her head and spoke. "They're being informed of the situation right this moment."

I breathed in relief that it won't be a mystery and Mother wouldn't have to post a lot of embarrassing young photos of me around town. It happened once before just because we got lost in a supermarket.

She looked at me with a patient look, waiting for a reply. I started getting a feeling I should ask more.

"How did you find me?"

"Your friend Zally found you, and contacted me to come get you." She said. "She's waiting just outside."

Just as I predicted, my heart ached whenever I heard her name. Thank God she's here, maybe I could hatch my opportunity, but then again, I'm in critical condition, not a good idea.

"May I see her?" I said, my tone neutral.

"Only if the doctor lets you."

 _Which probably means no. Ugh, my heart is aching even more to see her. I needed to see Zally._

"Any more questions before I go alert the doctor of your awakening?" She stared at me.

"Is your father around here?"

"Yes, he is. He was the one who paid for your hospital bill, so he's probably going to ask you for a favor back." She said, dropping her voice a bit.

That probably meant that he wants me to pay back the money that I don't have. He didn't have to actually pay for that, I do have enough money in my allowance to pay that stuff, good thing my job I work at pays good.

"Wait, one more question… How long am I gonna be here?" My face grew with concern.

"Only about two hours." She spoke quickly and with ease, surprising me. From what I heard from Normin, she never spoke much, or at least, not much casually.

I nodded and decided to lay back down and look up at the TV in the corner on the ceiling, every part of my body was aching with pain. I tried to remember what else had happened that night, but my brain didn't want to function. At least I'm not gonna be stuck in this place all my life. My childhood bully is lucky that didn't happen. But I also feel bad, only slightly however. He'll have to deal with hardened criminals that'll tear him to shreds. I've remember when we took a field trip to jail to learn all about it. The thought of that made me shudder. Maybe it's for the best for him to learn his lesson. But then again, it might just be a mistake. Afterall, I think I did start the whole snobbiness in the first place.

"Anyways, I guess I'll go get the doctor." She got up and walked towards the door.

And just the way I liked it, I was left alone in a cool conditioned room, very helpful to my pain.

It took only 20 minutes to find Skye trailing into the doorway with her father and Zally from behind. I had my eyes shut, resting peacefully, but I wasn't asleep. Even though I hoped that I would fall asleep and wake up thinking this thing was all just a silly dream. I didn't open my eyes, but I positioned my head to look in their way.

"Hey, wake up, bud. Your friend's here." Mr. Bishop said, as he gently shook my shoulder.

I slightly groaned in reply, not trying to be rude, but my body still hurt. I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry figure that seemed to be Zally.

"Carm, are you alright?" She asked me with a worried look.

"He's fine, just had a rough night." Mr. Bishop spoke for me, as if he knew exactly what happened last night.

I had nodded in agreement.

"How bad's the damage..?" Zally asked Mr. Bishop.

"Well… The doc did say that he will not be able to use his left arm for the next week. In addition, he'll need medication and training his arm for the next year. As for your attacker, he'll be locked away, between 15 to 50 years. If you're lucky enough however, he'll be locked in for life." He replied.

Dang, fifteen to fifty years in prison. Heh, I wonder how his mother reacted to that. I'd love to see him get rattled out.

"How long is he gonna be here?" Zally continued asking questions.

"He'll be in here for the next two hours." Mr. Bishop said, shaking my left arm slightly, which aches even more now.

"Owwww…" I moaned in pain, my vision clearing up.

"Sorry there." He quickly apologized, then looks at Zally. "I would like to speak to him, man to man. Can you two leave please?"

I wanted to plead to let Zally stay for a little longer, but my voice couldn't process the words out, so I decided to shrug and nod.

"Got it then. I'll see you in a bit then, Carm" She gently hugged me, and walked off, ruining my chance to kiss her cheek to her surprise.

Once they left, I slowly sat up to look at Mr. Bishop.

"So, I hope Skye told you." He said as he sat down in a chair. "Yes, I did pay for your hospital bills. And in return."

"...Pay back with cash?" I croaked awkwardly.

"No. I would like for you to be my butler." He replied.

I literally thought he was joking.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" I hid a smirk with my right arm.

"You think I joke around?" He replied.

"Kinda.." I said with a hint of guilt in my tone, normally there be jokes like this all around Earth.

"Well, I'm not. I even got the papers for it." He handed me a sheet of paper.

I wanted to explain that he made a huge mistake calling me to be a butler. Why the heck does this guy want me to be part of his paroles? Was he watching me from a camera and seeing that I was fit for the part?

"Sir…" I began my sentence awkwardly. "Why do you want me to be your butler..?" It was obvious that the expression on my face was confused.

"Because simply put, all of your teachers recommended you for such. In addition, you also owe quite a bit to me, and it's pretty simple work for a good pay. I question why you didn't jump to it." He stared at me with his stone grey eyes.

"I didn't think I was eligible for the part? And...what do I owe?" I looked at him, still a confused voice.

"About $15,000."

"But you just said I didn't owe you any money!" I replied, looking shocked.

"I know. But that's how much work you're doing. Enough to pay $15,000. And since you'll be paid $100 an hour for seven hours a day… You'll be working for three weeks."

"No days off?" my jaw dropped.

"No days off." He spoke rather solemnly.

I secretly grumbled, I didn't want to become a butler if I ain't gonna get my days off. I'm a personal lazy person myself, but if I have to pay this guy back so much money, I might just have too.

"How do I sign?"

"It's on the sheet." He spoke once more.

"Do I get a certain schedule?" I said with a tiny bit of hope that I was allowed to wake up whenever I wanted.

"Starts from 3 PM to 10 PM. School will be exempted from your schedule." He spoke with a calm tone.

"That means?" I could tell he was trying not to lose his temper.

He sighed in stress. "It means you will not go back to school until your service is done. If you want, you can have weekends off."

"Does that mean I won't be able to be promoted to junior year?" I panicked, because what if Zally goes off to the next grade without me?

"You'll automatically be promoted to senior year if you choose to work for me for the rest of the school year." He said seriously.

I wanted Zally to come with me, be a maid for him so we'd both be seniors. I didn't want to graduate before her. I didn't know what to do. It felt like a lose-lose situation.

"I'd consider it. You got until Friday. Oh, and keep reading the sheet. You'll want to know everything." He stood up and walked out.

"Got it.." I nodded weakly, and then I took the paper from the dresser next to me, and started to read the sheet. I saw that I'd have simple stuff, stuff I have already done at home, and a bit more, and I'd be promoted to Senior Year, be automatically given a Driver's License, and be given many other benefits. It sounded too good to be true. But I questioned if I should take it or not. After all, I wanted Zally to come with me and not be stuck in school without me. She deserves this job as a maid. I know how hard her life is right now, and I wanted to trade this to make her go on without me. She's more important in my life. Either I go without her, or she goes without me.

Stress started building up of all the possibilities to this situation. I wanted everything to go smoothly, and have a happy ending.

But this fairytale ain't gonna have a happy ending.

Someone's gonna get hurt.

Then I grew an idea. What if I can convince him to have her with me, maybe split the paycheck between us?

It might've sounded risky, but I loved Zally.

I loved her so much, but… I'm not certain, but his daughter looked good too… I'm not sure who I want to choose.

I didn't want to mess with Skye, I'll admit she's too pretty to be single, but if I had proposed to her in the future, her father would become my father-in-law. And I'm pretty sure it won't be working out anytime soon.

I'm just so torn between the two. What should I do?

I grumbled and took the pen in my left hand. Good thing I'm ambidextrous, huh?

As I contemplated, I decided to sign it, and leave a little note in it, stating that I wanted Zally to be with me on the job, and offered to split the pay with her, then leaned back. I'm gonna need a nap.

The fact that the governor wants me to be his butler is hilarious.

Then I was startled by Siren literally kicking the door off the hinges and out the window.

I jolted up awake with pain, and I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Dude! What was that for?" I croaked at him harshly.

"You dumbass!" Siren ran over and smacked me upside the head. "You should have just ignored it, but no, now you're costing us at least 15 grand!"

"Hey! I'm already in pain! And he started it!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey! At least I'm getting a new job as the governor's butler to pay off the tab! And, I'll be promoted to Senior year if I work the entire school year!" I smirked at him. "You didn't get to do that and neither will Melieka, you both had to work hard to get into, I get the freebie" I waved the paperwork at him.

"Lemme see!" He snatched it, and scanned it, then handed it back. "Well then. It looks like you'll be getting into MFA once you're done with senior year. The best college in the state."

"Hmm. You seem jealous" I smirked in reply.

"How about you shut up before I shove a shoe up there."

For certain my brother and I never got along. I think the reason he hates me is because he wanted to be an only child, spoiled to the depths of the ground, but I guess he doesn't feel the kind of love anymore that he's now a man and not a little boy like me.

"Siren, please. Calm down." Mother said as she got in the way. "Carmine. That's no way to treat your older brother. Now apologize."

"But Mother! He started it! He smacked me upside my head!" I growled at Siren, telling the truth.

"I understand. However, pointing fingers at one another is not justified." Mother said.

"I understand…." I replied, looking at Siren who gave me a wink and smirk.

"Well, go on then nerd." He replied with a smug attitude.

Mother whacks him upside the head, which makes me chuckle, then she slaps me upside the head.

Standing in the doorway was Melieka, she had a slight laughing attack.

"Hey brat, get in here." Siren snapped to Melieka.

She slowly walked in and hid behind Mother.

"Quit being so rude to everyone! This is why nobody likes you!" I rattled at Siren.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Carmine. I'm serious."

I hissed at him. "Bite me!"

And to my surprise, Melieka actually bit my arm!

Siren took Melieka off of my arm as Mother patched me up!

"Not literally! It's a figure of speech!" I cried. Heading to main campus in a few! BRB!

I seriously wanted to take Melieka's $200, 000 Iphone and just smash it to the ground with a nearby object, and that nearby object was a flower vase that Skye had left, maybe another item option would do instead… I know that she knows what sarcasm and figure of speech was. Either that, she wanted to make me mad at her so I could end up being punished later after my job as the governor's butler had ended.

I ended up seeing a dictionary, and grabbed it, throwing it perfectly at Melieka, knocking her phone out of her hand, and crushing the phone with it.

"MOM! He crushed my phone!" She yelped, as if I was stabbing her repeatedly.

But to my surprise, Mother smiled. "Perhaps you shouldn't have bit him, Mel. If anything, that is fair enough. You're paying for your own phone. When you do, I'll pay for your bill." She said, and Siren and I both stared at her with utter shock. What was this woman doing to her daughter? Why does she get the spoiled side of Mother and not give us a chance.

"M-Mom! What!? Why are you doing this!?" Siren shouted, now angry. Usually he gets angry at video games, and admittedly shattered three TVs, but now he looks like as if he wants to kill Mother. The same look that our father had that landed him in jail and put Mother in the hospital. Almost the same case as me and Normin. But let's not get into that right now. See what I mean? That woman spoils that daughter to the ends of the Earth! Quietly mumbling to myself, I wanted to seriously blow up in front of her, giving her an even worse look I gave Siren. I started cursing Mother out under my breath, getting slowly madder and madder. Siren knew I was about to explode, and this happens rarely, but he lost his anger quickly and stared at me with a fearful look.

But I decided to hold it all in, or at least attempt to, and calmly tried to talk to Mother without have my temper overthrow me.

"Mom…" I slowly grunted, and looked at her, my face was tomato red from anger.

"Yes, Carmine?" She answered with a snobbish attitude, which is what caused my anger to spike even further, almost uncontrollable, I gritted my teeth to keep holding it back.

"W-...Why do you always spoil her…? What has she done to make you love her even more..?"

Mother fell silent for a moment, then got ready to speak, but by then, I lost my temper.

"Ap! D-Don't even bother to answer, me and Siren have done your dirty needs before she was born! And yet you treat us like we're not meaning to you! Why do we even bother doing anything when we don't get credit for it?"

Mother stared at me with a pained look, then looked down in defeat for a moment, then snapped at me. "Carmine, I don't think you've noticed, but you already got many gifts, such as existing, a home, the clothes on your back, and the chance to be in extracurricular sports! If I really hated you, then I'd send you to where your no-good father is and make you live there! So how about you-"

"How about what? Shutting my mouth and dealing with your snobbish attitude!? Dealing with you letting Siren laze off!? Or how about spoiling Melieka like as if she's a princess!?" I got up quickly, it was painful, but I was too angry to care. "You've done all of this for them, but what have I ever gotten!? High expectations, too much crap from you, and being ignored! Heck, you've cared more about them than me. I hope you feel good about that, because I sure don't!" I shoved Mother out of my way as I stormed out, too angry to care.

"... Wow." Siren just stared at me with utter shock, Melieka was crying, and Mother just sat there. I was sure I had my paperwork to fill out to ask Mr. Bishop to hire me and Zally.

Whew, that was the first time I'd ever blown up at my Mother, but I had a feeling it won't be the last time. She asked for it. I couldn't take it. Maybe there's a reason why Father had left her for the job… Just to get away from her. Why couldn't he take me with him?

Speaking of that, if I was with him on the road trips, I've probably would've never met Mr. Bishop, Skye, or Zally. I'd probably never be asked to be a butler.

About a week later, I'm walking to the governor's office, ready to do my first day of work. I'm pretty confident that it'll work out well. He approved of Zally being with me, and even offered her the same amount, which she accepted. It works well to me. I still had a bit of anger left in me after my big blowup in Mother's face. I do not wanna see my family again, I've suffered for far too long, I understand I'm just a young boy, but I deserve to have freedom, having my chains broken and not locked still.

Which I find Zally waiting for me at the door, and Mr. Bishop sitting in the chair, reading over papers. I reached to raise my right hand, but forgetting I still had my cast on, so I raised my left, waving to them.

"Morning, Carmine. I assume you're ready for work." He spoke with a clear voice.

"Yes I am, sir" My voice still feeling croaky but he did understand.

"Wonderful." He replied. "Why don't you take these to Door 204? Place them in the mailbox for me." He hands me some papers, in a yellow envelope. I knew I shouldn't look at them, as it says "CONFIDENTIAL".

I slightly grunted and nodded with a struggle, I couldn't feel my right arm, it was difficult.

"Thank you." He nodded to me as he kept reading over papers, signing a few more.

"A-A little help here?" I kinda begged.

Zally walked over to help me, and together we ended up turning in a lot of paperwork to various doors for the day. Then, to my surprise. "I heard about your outburst at the hospital last week." Mr. Bishop spoke.

I gulped and turned to him. "U-Uh...Yeah...it's just normal… it happens everyday…?"

"How would you like to stay at my mansion?" He spoke normally. "I hear you haven't had the best, and since you're working for me, I feel as if you deserve your own room."

"Really?" I replied to him awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." He said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

I slowly started to form a smile. "What about Zally?"

"Well, she'll be at her home, since her family's been treating her a lot better."

Of course I slowly formed from a smile to a frown.

He walked to his limousine, and climbed in, waiting for me.

I looked at Zally and shrugged, then I decided to follow Mr. Bishop.

We ended up getting to the mansion, which looks fantastic. I was overjoyed. Of course, I remember that I should be polite, and I was leaning on the door, which was opened for me and I fell out.

"Well then. Looks like you fell head over heels there, bud." He said, and chuckled as my feet were literally above my head.

END Chapter 1


End file.
